From the Other Side of the Mirror
by twilightshadowmidna
Summary: After Scourge died, his family was left alone. Stormy, his daughter, joins the Clans to take revenge and kill Firestar. Rated T for future bloodshed. My timezones are mixed up. :P Slight drama and huge adventure and small romance, believe it or not. Made up of short chapters (I know I'm killin you guys!)
1. Prologue

"Mom?"

"Yes, Stormy?"

Stormy snuggled closer to her mother, enjoying her scent and soft fur. "Where's my father at?"

"Give him time," Cherry purred. "He's on a very important mission right now." Cherry touched her nose to her daughter's ear. "I'm sure he's all right."

Stormy jumped up at the sound of dragging paws. She raced out from behind the trashcans. There was her Clan, entering the alleyway, looks of grief and defeat on their faces. At the sight of Stormy, guilt joined their expressions and many looked away. A grey tom padded up to Cherry.

"I'm so sorry, sister," Pewter murmured. "We failed..."

"Where is my mate? Where is the leader?" Cherry demanded. "Where is the deputy, Bone?"

A wail arose from a young black she-cat. "Scourge and Bone are dead! We have no leader! We have no deputy! What is to happen to us?"

"No!" Cherry screeched. "He isn't dead! My mate can't be dead! Scourge!"

"Mother?" Stormy pressed against Cherry. "Father's not coming back, is he?"

"No, Stormy," Cherry replied softly, pressing her muzzle to her daughter's forehead. "We're never going to see him again.

Later in the night, a group of cats went to retrieve Scourge and Bone's bodies. Stormy couldn't watch her mother mourn. She couldn't see her father's slashed throat. She couldn't look at Bone's torn up body.

Stormy laid down in her nest. She rested her head between her paws. Thoughts swirled through her mind.

_He was going to teach me to hunt. Battle. Lead. Now I'll never see him again. I have to take vengeance._


	2. Moving out

"Keep your tail straight. Don't let it drag on the ground," Pewter instructed Stormy. "Prey have good hearing. They'll notice you."

"I don't get it!" Stormy complained. "It'd probably be easier if a Clan cat taught me."

"What are you suggesting?" Pewter demanded, suspicion clear in his voice.

"Well, I..." Stormy looked away. "Nothing." There was only one cat who she could tell. Nobody else could know what she was planning.

After several hours they returned to the alleyway. Stormy went to her den and was greeted by a fierce grooming from her mother, Cherry.

"Mom!" Stormy wriggled away.

"You're filthy! Pewter's pushing you too hard, isn't he?! I knew I should've taught you myself!" Cherry's eyes flashed.

"I'm fine." Stormy smoothed her fur. "Training is hard, but there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. You of all cats are most likely to accept my decision."

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked.

"I'm going to live in the forest."

"You can't!" her mother immediately gasped.

"I must. I haven't forgotten..." Stormy looked down.

"They killed Scourge." Cherry pressed her muzzle to her daughter's forehead. "I understand. Have you eaten?"

"No. I must seem tired and hungry."

"Stay safe. I love you."

Stormy slinked away. "I'll be sure to check back. Go to the fence 2 sunrises from now." She jumped over the fence and into the forest, hoping her strategy would work.


	3. New Arrival

Flametail sniffed the air. _Shoot_. No catmint. Ratscar wasn't in good shape, either. Greencough on top of a bellyache.

Wait.

Who's that?

Not ShadowClan.

Mingled with the scent of pine was a mysterious cat scent. Flametail raced back to camp.

"Intruder!" he yowled. Cats raced out of the dens. Blackstar leaped onto the pine tree in the center of camp. He beckoned for Flametail and Littlecloud to join him. Flametail joined the leader and looked to his mentor. He felt a stab of worry for the old medicine cat. He was having trouble scrabbling up the tree. Blackstar shared a look with Flametail and they jumped down.

"Thanks," Littlecloud wheezed.

_Oh StarClan,_ Flametail thought. _Greencough too? I told him to stay away from Ratscar!_

"What's the problem?" Blackstar asked Flametail.

"I scented an intruder," Flametail said, near where the catmint grows."

"An intruder?!" Littlecloud gasped.

"Tigerheart!" Blackstar jumped up in the pine. "Dawnpelt! Go with your brother. Find the intruder. Chase them off."

Dawnpelt and Tigerheart raced after Flametail. He skidded to a halt. All three of them tasted the air. The scent was still there, and coming closer.

"Who's there?!" Tigerheart yowled into the silence. "Show yourself!"

And a black and grey kit stumbled into their midst.


	4. Welcome

"How old are you?"

"Who are you?"

"You smell funny!"

"_You_ smell funny!" Stormy retorted. ShadowClan kits were stumbling over each other to try to talk to Stormy. The medicine cat was checking her over.

"Move along," he ordered, but there was a playful glint in his eyes. "You go play Clan attack or something." He nudged them towards the entrance of the den.

"Okay, Flametail!"

"Bye!"

"Later, Flametail!"

The kits scampered off. The golden tom pushed Stormy's shoulders, nosed at her fur and skin, and felt her paws.

"So?" Stormy pressed.

"You seem fine," Flametail replied in wonder. "You're just hungry, huh?"

"Starving, yeah."

"Well, Blackstar needs to speak with you first."

"Okay."

Flametail led Stormy to the leader's den. She marveled at his name. _Only his paws are black! The name Blackstar makes no sense._ Stormy realized that she had said these words aloud and prepared for a retaliation, but instead heard an amused purr.

"My warrior name was Blackfoot."

"Oh." Stormy's ears grew hot with embarrassment.

"Who are you?" the leader asked. He paced around her. "Where are you from?"

"BloodClan."

"What?!" Blackstar rounded on her. "You're lying! BloodClan disbanded!"

"No." Stormy gazed at him. "They did not. They still exist, but are no immediate threat. I had to leave, though." She bit her tongue.

"Why?"

"Food was scarce," she lied. "Mother told me I'd live better in the Clans. Blackstar, will you take me in, regardless of my past, and not tell the Clan where I'm from?"

Blackstar fell silent for a long time. Finally he replied.

"Welcome to ShadowClan, Stormkit."


	5. StarClan?

"Stormy! Oh, Stormy!"

"Mom!"

Cherry groomed her daughter as she told her about what happened.

"So now I'm Stormkit and the queen caring for my is Ivytail."

Pain flashed in Cherry's eyes. "I wish I could be with you," she said softly.

"I do, too." Stormkit nuzzled her mother's cheek, purring and standing up to look at her. "I gotta go. Ivytail has this insane sixth sense. She's probably looking around the camp for me as we speak. Love you."

"Love you. Stay safe."

"I will." Stormkit crept back into camp and slept next to Ivytail who-thankfully-was still asleep. She awoke to her new brother's prodding and her sisters' bouncing and squealing.

"_What?!_" she grumbled.

"We're becoming apprentices today!" Whitekit squeaked, swaying back and forth happily as Ivytail groomed his fur. Sugarkit and Sweetkit were grooming each other. "I asked Flametail, and he said I could be his apprentice! I want to help my Clan with all of StarClan standing strong behind me!"

"StarClan?" Stormkit asked.

"You don't know about- oh yeah, you're not from here. StarClan is where good cats go when they die. They are more powerful and wise than any living creature, and they watch over and protect us." Whitekit's eyes gleamed.

"Wow... that sounds amazing."

"Better than that!"

"May all cats old enough to see in the dark gather beneath the Great Pine for a Clan meeting!" Blackstar's voice rang out through the camp.

"Let's go. Stand tall." Ivytail led them out of the nursery.


	6. Border Patrol

"Stormkit, from now on you will be known as Stormpaw." The leader motioned for Tigerheart to approach. "Tigerheart, StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and prays you pass it onto this apprentice." He leaned down and whispered to Stormpaw, "Go touch noses with him."

Stormpaw padded up to the golden tabby tom. She touched noses, swelling up with pride and purring at her mentor's obvious excitement.

"My first apprentice..." she caught him saying to himself.

Stormpaw watched her sisters Sweetpaw and Sugarpaw touch noses with Dawnpelt and Applefur.

"And now..." Attention was now focused on the leader, who was joined by Flametail and Whitekit. "Whitekit will be going with Flametail to the Moonpool tonight. Littlecloud is retiring. Let us pray that we will have a new young apprentice ready to herb hunt by tomorrow." He dipped his head to them both.

Whitekit and Flametail disappeared to the Moonpool. Stormpaw turned to her new mentor. "What will you have me do first?"

"Border patrol," Tigerheart replied. "Searching the elders for ticks is tomorrow." His eyes glimmered with amusement."

"Let's go, then!" Stormpaw bounced off to the camp entrance.

Tigerheart led her to the eastern border. "That's ThunderClan territory. Most of them are rotten mange-pelts, but I know one or two decent ones." He shook his head sadly and showed Stormpaw how to mark the borders. They headed west.

"This is RiverClan territory. Most of them are lazy kittypets, but watch out when they're in water."

They went back to camp soon after.


	7. Meeting StarClan

**So.. sorry for the delay guys I'm having trouble getting to FF but I'll make it work out somehow, I won't be able to update as often as I'd like but I'll get to it! Bear with me please ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I own Stormpaw, Whitepaw, Sugarpaw, and Sweetpaw. Oh, and Cherry and Pewter.**

* * *

"Careful, it's a bit slippery."

"Like this?"

"Put your paw over there."

Whitekit, after half an hour of struggling, finally made it to the top of the cliff. Flametail led his soon-to-be apprentice to the Moonpool, where the other medicine cats were waiting. They dipped their heads in unison respectfully to Whitekit.

"These are Mothwing and Willowshine from RiverClan." Flametail gestured to a dappled golden she-cat and a gray tabby she-cat. "Kestrelflight of WindClan." A mottled grey tom. "Jayfeather of ThunderClan." A grey tom with misty eyes.

"Your eyes..." Whitekit murmured. "Are you...?"

"Blind." Jayfeather nodded briskly. "But that enhances my other skills." Then he turned and-to Whitekit's surprise-_led _the way along the bank. Flametail turned to the sky.

"StarClan, I present to you this kit. He wishes to meet you and train in the ways of your wise code. He wishes to help his Clan. Please grant him that wish." He turned to Whitekit. "Touch the water with your nose."

Whitekit obediently padded forward and nosed the water. He was thrown into a dream. A starry cat approached him.

"I am Runningnose," he said. "And this is StarClan. We welcome you, Whitepaw."

Whitepaw awoke to Flametail's mew. "Time to go, Whitepaw." There was a knowing gleam in his eye. Whitepaw swelled with pride.

* * *

**So yeah, Whitepaw's an apprentice now!**

**Stormy: Yay Whitepaw!**

**Shouldn't you be plotting your revenge?**

**Stormy: *blinks* Umm...**

**Whatever. Review, peoples! Ja ne~**


End file.
